50 Shades of Ink
by MLGSquid
Summary: A 20 year old inkling by the name of Lee has to fill in a job interview with the Squid Sisters for his ill, young brother. Unfortunately, when he got into Callie and Marie's office, let's just say that things got...spicy.


Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Turn the lights down low and shut your mouths as I wrap you in a comforting blanket of a story. A story that has full of romance, squids, and ink. Here we go...

I was one of the most likable inklings in Inkopolis. those pipsqueaks would touch their faces and cower everytime they look at my beloved sexy body. Today, wasn't a ordinary day though, my younger brother was ill and I had to fill in for him in a interview with The Squid Sisters. They're both well-known popstars and news reporters that are known for quote on quote: 'Being the hottest stars in the inkling world!' I walked in to their studio, which not very big, considering they must have a very big...uh, never mind. As I walked in, there was two inklings with black sunglasses and Squid Sisters t-shirts on. They lead me to their office and opened the door for me.

"Callie and Marie will see you now." said one of the two inklings.

I went inside the office and the idols turned around and looked at me. I now have a strange feeling in my gut for some unknown reason...

"Please sit down. What's your name, sweetie?" Callie said to me.

"My name is Lee." I said. "My brother was sick, so he asked me to fill in for him."

I just couldn't get over the stare of their adorable faces, but they seem intimidating. Marie went over to a shelf and grabbing a piece of paper, then gives it to Callie.

"Let's start with the first question: Are you single?" Callie said as she suddenly blushed as she said that. "Sorry! that was the third question." Marie looked away from Callie and chuckled a bit.

"You know, it's kinda silly asking Lee that question, sis." said Marie.

Callie then snapped, and zipped to the front of her desk, then looked..AT MY BONER. I felt my face become hot as my boner became harder, but thank god that she didn't looked at my face.

"Damn it, Callie. She really is going to do this now? This is her first time doing this..." Marie thought to herself as she placed her palm on to her face.

She then grabbed my hand and lead me to the janitor's closet, which seemed bigger than it should be.

"Callie, what are you going to do to me with all this stuff?!" I said.

Seeing all the materials made me shocked. I was curious indeed, but it looked exciting! Callie pushed againist the wall and kissed me deeply on the lips. My face became red like the Kool-Aid man, but at least I didn't fight back though, it made me feel excitement coarse threw my veins. She then stripped off her dress, revealing her hard nipples.

"Give this mate a good ol' rub, will ya?" said Callie.

I then began to rub her nipples. She let out a slight moan and then forcefully stripped off my clothing and I was embarrassed my dong wasn't enough to satisfy her, but she was pleased at it.

"Wow Lee! Your party sausage is so shiny! I could just put your in a wax muesum for everyone to see..." said Callie.

My face became warm again, as she touched my penis.

She then stripped the rest off her clothing. I looked down and saw her pussy. It was beautiful and so clean. I wanted it so badly, but I knew it was wrong to do so. She then now bended over with only the wall to put her hands on.

"Callie..." I said while my face turned glowing red. "Someone might walk in, you sure about this?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. I then closed my eyes as I shoved my penis into her pussy. It felt so good and we both couldn't, but let out a moan. I then now thrusted in and out, as her vagina became stretched out.

"I surprised that this was your first time, Cal'." I said to her as I continue to thrust. Callie then felt ashamed as I heard that this was her first time doing this. I still continued to thrust in and out, until I felt cum ejected from my penis. She then got on her knees.

"Here, let me take out this trash..." She said as she sucked my dong and the liquid up at the same time.

It felt so good and it just so...wet. When she was finished, she stood up and gave me a tight hug.

"Thank you, Lee..." She said.

I blushed even more, due to the fact that had sex with one of the hottest stars in the inkling world. I hugged back and felt the smoothness of her body. We both continued to hug for about 20-30 seconds and stopped. She then placed her clothes back on and so did I.

"Alright, I have to start explaining the current news reports in 10 minutes. We should try this again, sometime."

I nodded and started smiling and walked out of the studio...by myself.


End file.
